


oops, i love you

by buckysmischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: You tell Scott everything, except the feelings you’ve been hiding from him since you met him.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	oops, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr under the same handle for more :)

It was all Bucky’s fault, at least that’s what you told yourself. In reality, thought, you should probably thank him.

He came home from college a new and improved Bucky, and you knew the minute you saw him in that leather jacket and that half ass smirk on his face, you had the hots for your best friend. But the new development was quickly shut down once you saw some random brunette just out of his car and wrap her arms around his waist.

Natasha invited you, Wanda, Sam and Scott to welcome home Bucky and Steve. She started dating Steve last fall and she thought it would be fun to have a graduation/ welcome home party. For whatever reason, they both decided to go to school in Florida while the rest of you went to different schools in New York. That’s how you and Wanda met Scott, he was your RA freshman year. You two hit it off so well Sam started calling him “new Bucky” whenever he was there when one of you was FaceTiming Bucky, knowing it would get under his skin.

Bucky and Steve never came back after their first Christmas break, something about wanting the “full college experience” but promising to come home after graduation. Nat was the only one who visited, but that’s because her and Steve were hopelessly in love with each other and didn’t realize until about a year ago.

Before Bucky got close enough to introduce what’s her face, you ran inside, pulling Scott into the nearest bathroom with you. “Scotty, I’m having a crisis.”

“Yeah me too, I don’t think Nat ordered enough Pizza.” he said in the most honest way.

“No, Scott, there’s seven pizzas out there -”

“Yeah, we each had a box! Bucky bringing his girlfriend just throws it all off.” he begins to pout, and if he wasn’t so right about Bucky’s girlfriend you’d fight him about his pizza problem. “I’m sorry, I’m making it all about me. What happened? I thought you’d be more excited.”

He was right, you’ve been excited for months. You never lost contact with Bucky, having a permanent FaceTime date scheduled every Sunday night at 8. Which is why you were thrown off about two things; he’s never looked like that when you talk or in any of his photos, and you were positive he’s never mentioned her before. “I was, and then that girl wrapped her arms around him and now I’m trying not to throw up.”

“Ahh.” Scott said in realization, “Okay, here’s the plan, just get through tonight. I’ll stay with you the whole time and we can leave a little early and drink your problems away at my place. Sounds good?”

“Okay that sounds great, actually, thank you.” he pulled you into a hug and opened the door to let you out first.

“Anyone else wondering why they were in the bathroom together or are we just going to ignore it?” Sam asks from the kitchen, only getting a laugh from Wanda as the two couples were too involved with each other to pay attention to anyone else.

As the night continued, you noticed that Scott kept his word. He even rubbed circles to whatever body part of yours he could touch when he noticed you getting tense; the back of your hand, your thigh, knee, even the spot behind your ear. It was something he’s only ever done in private to help calm you down when things got too overwhelming, you wanted to ask him why he was doing it now, but you were afraid he’d stop and that just wasn’t something you could handle.

“Hey, you ready to get out of here?” you nodded to him in response and the both of you got up and gave your goodbyes, promising to see them all again tomorrow.

After getting to Scott’s apartment, you quickly changed into one of his hoodies and a pair of shorts you left there. By the time you were done he already had shots lined up and Scream starting to play on the TV. About thirty minutes and two shots in, you get a text from Wanda.

Wanda ✨: When were you going to tell me you and Scott started going out??

You: What are you talking about?

You sit up and pause the movie, shoving your phone in Scott’s face. “Everyone thinks we’re dating!”

“I’ve got an idea,” he gives you a devilish grin. “Don’t confirm or deny, just let them think whatever they want.”

“Why would we do that?”

“Many reasons! It’s fun messing with our friends, it’ll get your mind off of the Bucky thing, we’re together almost all of the time anyway so it’s not like we’re really changing anything. It’s a win win, think about it.” he pressed play on the movie while you read Wanda’s most recent text.

Wanda ✨: He had his hands all over you all night, and the BATHROOM SITUATION?? HELLO???

You knew Scott was reading the messages, so you chose your reply carefully.

You: It sounds like y’all are already convinced 👀

Wanda ✨: Is that a yes??

You turned off your phone and went to lay your head in Scott’s lap, but he had another idea. He moved you both too quickly to know how he did it exactly, but you were straddling his legs while he held your hips. It was in this moment you knew you were screwed. You knew deep down anything close to a crush on Bucky went away hours before you left Nat’s house, but that wasn’t the crush you were worried about anymore. No, you were concerned with the very serious feelings you’ve been hiding so well for so long that you convinced yourself sometimes that they didn’t exist.

“You’re just gonna leave Wanda hanging like that? Not very nice of you.” he laughs, but you know he’s just trying to get the answer for himself.

“Why would you wanna be my fake boyfriend anyways? That girl you’ve been talking to, Hope, right? That would mess things up with her.” Scott met Hope on a dating app a few months ago, even went on a few dates, but nothing serious has come from it yet.

“Yn, I gotta be honest with you…” he lifted you off his lap, leading you to the kitchen. You sat at the island while he walked to the fridge and grabbed your favorite bottle of wine.

“Oh, it calls for wine?” your mind was already running around with scenarios how this would end with your feelings hurt. The most rational one was him assuring you that Hope wouldn’t mind because he’s helping his best friend with a temporary problem, because that’s all you were to him; his best friend.

“Yeah, I’m nervous. Did you want some?” you nodded and he grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. “I never should have suggested that we fake dating or whatever, that’s not what I want…” Of course it isn’t.

You grabbed the glass of wine and took a few sips, hoping it would hide any facial expressions you might have been making due to the devastation currently washing over you.

“I want more than that.” wait, what?? “No, I know that face, let me finish! I suggested it because I thought I could somehow get you to fall for me but the second I said it I just-”

“You just what?” you ended up drinking the whole glass of wine, and it had you feeling a bit more confident. “Is that what you’ve been doing since Nat’s house?”

He nodded and put his face in his hands, “I’m an idiot, I always knew you had a crush on Bucky and I get it but you never said it so I just kept ignoring it and then get got here and I just, I didn’t know what to do but I knew I couldn’t do anything..”

“You’re such an idiot, Scotty. I had a dirty thought, which brought upon weird feelings, for like a couple of hours. But I’ve had feelings for you since the first night I met you, I was drunk off my ass but I remember you carrying me back to my dorm. Wanda swears she saw you kiss my forehead, but I refuse to believe it. I’ve literally followed you around since then.” you confessed.

You watch him go through a wave of understanding, connecting all the dots over the last four years. How you always felt comfortable with him being super affectionate, but you shy away from anyone elses touch. And it suddenly made sense why you never went on dates, and why you never wanted to meet Hope. So many other little glaces and touches that lasted longer than they should, and how you always gravitated to each other at parties.

“That night I carried you back with Wanda, and after I tucked you in you just looked like an adorable drunk mess, but it was the top of your head that I kissed, not your forehead.” he spoke so softly you almost didn’t hear him, and oh boy, did you hear him.

Before you could even figure out a response he was lifting you up onto the island, eyes searching yours for a sign that you weren’t okay with this. You nodded your head, not quite sure what you were agreeing to, but you trusted Scott, and it’s good that you did.

As he leaned in to kiss you, everything started to hit you. Your best friend, who you’ve low key been in love with for years, who you’ve tortured yourself over cause you thought there was no way in hell he’d ever see you as girlfriend material, has felt the same way about you this whole time. You’d give him a hard time about you both being idiots later.

He cups your face and brushes his lips against yours, not quite kissing you, which was very Scott of him. It was adorable and comforting, but you wanted more. You grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, trying to put all of your feelings for him in a kiss. It was either the drinks, or that fact that Scott’s lips on yours and his hands have yet to settle in one place, but you felt like he was trying to the same.

After what felt like hours, you both finally came up for air. “So, should I text Wanda and tell her it’s a ‘yes’?” you laugh out, still trying to convince yourself this wasn’t a dream.

“Oh, did you assume that means we’re dating?” you’re almost positive he’s joking, but his face and tone aren’t giving anything away.

“Scott, I swear to Go-”

“I was kidding! I’m sorry,” he was still himself, as if you didn’t have a whole make out session in his kitchen, and you were surprised to feel relieved at that. “Okay, I’m going to be serious right now. If you say no, I’ll totally understand, no hard feelings. But I really want to give us a shot, I think we’d be great.”

Nothing could have stopped the smile on your face, after years of convincing yourself that this moment would never happen, and then suddenly it was… how were you not dreaming? You nodded in excitement, telling yourself that crying isn’t acceptable. “YES! Sorry, that was aggressive. Yes, please, I’d really like that.”

“Cool.” he smiled, taking a second to kiss you again. “As for our friends, I still think we should mess with them.”

“Oh god.”

“Think about it, yn! We just slowly start being more affectionate and they keep asking questions and we just pretend we didn’t hear them. It’s so stupid and lame, but so are our friends! It’ll be fun.” if he wasn’t so excited for this idea, you would have reasoned with him. But he was so cute that you had no choice but to agree.

“Okay fine, but I finally get to keep this hoodie! Think of it as my promotion gift.”

“I’ll give you all of my hoodies if I can end every night just like this, anywhere you are.” Scott’s always been softer with you, but never like this. You knew then that you would never get tired of it, of him, of this.

“Guess that means we have a date scheduled every night for the rest of our lives, that cool with you?” you rest your head on his chest while he plays with your hair.

“You wouldn’t believe how cool that is with me.”


End file.
